ZAFT Armed Keeper of Unity
The ZAKU series are ZAFT's primary mass production mobile suits, although they are recently introduced and have yet to fully replace its predecessors. The name "ZAKU" is an acronym for "'Z'AFT '''A'rmed 'K'eeper of 'U'nity". During CE 74, the ZAKU began a slow phase-out in favor of the more advanced GOUF Ignited, although it is still in very wide use. The production model that was eventually produced was the '''ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior, which was chosen over the ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper as the "New Millennium Series" mobile suit. Its primary armament is a beam assault rifle, which unlike most beam rifles does not draw power from the mobile suit's battery. Instead, the rifle has its own independent battery, stored in a replaceable clip (similar to the technology used in the Eurasian Federation's Hyperion Gundams), with a pair of extra clips attached to a shield mounted on the ZAKU's left shoulder. The shoulder shield also contained a beam tomahawk for close-range combat. In addition, the ZAKU Warrior carries four hand grenades on its waist. Several different types can be carried, including fragmentation, high-explosive, and smoke grenades. Oddly, the ZAKU lacks the CIWS guns that are standard equipment in most mobile suits of the era. In addition to the standard ZAKU Warrior, ZAFT also fielded the ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom in limited numbers. While the ZAKU Warrior was a standard general-purpose mobile suit, the enhanced ZAKU Phantom is a limited-production unit for squad leaders and other prominent aces. The primary differences are that it mounts a second shoulder shield (carrying a second beam tomahawk and two more clips for the beam rifle) on its right shoulder, and decorative spike on the center of its head. It is unclear what if any internal improvements have been made, though at the very least thruster output is probably increased to counteract the added mass of the second shield. The most significant feature of the production-model ZAKUs, however, is their ability to mount Wizard Packs to adapt to different roles. The EX-A1 Gunner Wizard added the huge "Orthros" beam cannon for long-range fire support, the EX-M Blaze Wizard was a high-mobility backpack mounting extra thrusters and a pair of missile launchers, and the EX-K Slash Wizard added a pair of "Hydra" Gatling beam cannons and a large double-bladed beam axe. The Gunner Wizard has thus far been seen only on the ZAKU Warrior, while the Slash and Blaze Wizard have been used on both types. The Blaze Wizard is by far the most commonly used of the three. ZAFT policy allows for certain elite pilots to paint their ZAKUs in their own custom color schemes. Examples of this include Lunamaria Hawke's red Gunner ZAKU Warrior and the ZAKU Phantoms of Rey Za Burrel, Yzak Joule, Heine Westenfluss, Dearka Elsman, and Riika Sheder, painted white, blue, orange, black, and purple, respectively. A small number of ZAKU Phantoms sport the same color scheme as the basic ZAKU Warrior. In addition, one ZAKU Warrior has been specially painted in a distinctive pink color scheme as the "Live Concert Version", for use as a stage prop in Meer Campbell's concert tour. ZAFT has also produced limited numbers of the ZGMF-1000/AAL Noctiluca ZAKU Warrior, an aquatic variant with several structural alterations, such as shoulder and head-mounted fins and oversized "skid plate" feet, and its own unique Wizard Pack. Its EX-AAL Noctiluna Wizard consists of a pair of large ducted fans for propulsion, allowing the Noctiluna ZAKU Warrior to move along the water's surface at over 50 knots (93 kilometers per hour). In addition to the standard beam assault rifle and hand grenades, the Noctiluna ZAKU Warrior mounts homing torpedoes and depth charges on its feet. The feet also contain sonar receivers. Another limited production ZAKU variant is the ZGM-1000/R4 Command ZAKU CCI, which drops the "F" (standing for "Fighter") from the model number to signify its non-combat role. It mounts a specialized Wizard Pack, the EX-R4 Command Wizard, equipped with numerous sensor and communications antennae, and replaces the shoulder shield with a large dish antenna. In addition, it carries an antenna rifle, which uses the frame of the standard beam assault rifle but replaces the barrel and battery clip with additional antennae. Outside of ZAFT, at least one ZAKU have been acquired by Kaite Madigan, a freelance mercenary currently employed by the mysterious businessman Matias. The ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Kaite Madigan Custom is painted green with Kaite's white cross emblem, and armed with katar blades stored on the waist and shoulder shields which contain Gatling guns and can also function as oversized katars. It can also use Madigan's custom pistol, which can switch between a traditional revolver firing bullets and a beam gun and includes a built-in Armor Schneider blade. This weapon is used for Kaite's trademark attack of stabbing a mobile suit's head then destroying it with the pistol. Kaite gives his second ZAKU to another mercenary, Serpent Tail member Elijah Kiel, after accidentally destroying Elijah's beloved customized ZGMF-1017 GINN. His ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Elijah Kiel Custom replaces the hand grenades with hardpoints for a GINN's heavy sword and incorporates a variation of Trans-Phase armor. While most Trans-Phase equipped mobile suits are permanently set in a particular color scheme, Elijah's ZAKU is normally gray and briefly turns red when hit by enemy fire. In addition, Elijah's ZAKU includes his trademark "buster sword" head fin and can mount 3-tube "Pardus" missile launchers on its legs, as well as a customized flight-capable Wizard Pack. The shoulders can also be fitted with small beam cannons, removing the shoulder shield in the process. Specifications ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior Manufacturer: Integrated Design Bureau/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty User: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Overall height: 17.19 meters Weight: 73.09 metric tons Special equipment: hardpoint for mounting Wizard Packs Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Armament: MMI-M633 beam assault rifle x1, MA-M8 beam tomahawk x1, hand grenade (ZR30F fragmentation grenade, ZR20E high explosive grenade, ZR271 thermite incendiary grenade, ZR11Q flash grenade, ZR13Q smoke grenade) x4, shoulder shield x1 Optional armament: M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle x1 Pilot(s): Lunamaria Hawke, Dearka Elsman, Athrun Zala, Shiho Hahnenfuss ZGMF-1000/K Slash ZAKU Warrior Manufacturer: Integrated Design Bureau/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty User: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Overall height: 19.1 meters Weight: 86.49 metric tons Special equipment: hardpoint for mounting Wizard Packs, EX-K Slash Wizard Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Armament: MMI-M633 beam assault rifle x1, MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling beam cannon x2, MA-M8 beam tomahawk x1, MA-MR Falx G7 beam axe x1, hand grenade (ZR30F fragmentation grenade, ZR20E high explosive grenade, ZR271 thermite incendiary grenade, ZR11Q flash grenade, ZR13Q smoke grenade) x4, shoulder shield x1 ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior Manufacturer: Integrated Design Bureau/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty User: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Overall height: 20.4 meters Weight: 89.59 metric tons Special equipment: hardpoint for mounting Wizard Packs, EX-M Blaze Wizard Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Armament: MMI-M633 beam assault rifle x1, 14-round AGM138 "Firebee" guided missile launcher x2, MA-M8 beam tomahawk x1, hand grenade (ZR30F fragmentation grenade, ZR20E high explosive grenade, ZR271 thermite incendiary grenade, ZR11Q flash grenade, ZR13Q smoke grenade) x4, shoulder shield x1 Pilot(s): Athrun Zala, Shiho Hahnenfuss ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom Manufacturer: Integrated Design Bureau/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty User: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Unit type: commander type general purpose mobile suit Overall height: 19.05 meters Weight: 74.7 metric tons Special equipment: hardpoint for mounting Wizard Packs Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Armament: MMI-M633 beam assault rifle x1, MA-M8 beam tomahawk x2, hand grenade (ZR30F fragmentation grenade, ZR20E high explosive grenade, ZR271 thermite incendiary grenade, ZR11Q flash grenade, ZR13Q smoke grenade) x4, shoulder shield x2 Optional armament: M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle x1 Pilot(s): Rey Za Burrel, Yzak Joule, Heine Westenfluss, Riika Sheder, Dearka Elsman ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom Manufacturer: Integrated Design Bureau/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty User: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Unit type: commander type general purpose mobile suit Overall height: 19.1 meters Weight: 88.1 metric tons Special equipment: hardpoint for mounting Wizard Packs, EX-K Slash Wizard Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Armament: MMI-M633 beam assault rifle x1, MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling beam cannon x2, MA-M8 beam tomahawk x2, MA-MR Falx G7 beam axe x1, hand grenade (ZR30F fragmentation grenade, ZR20E high explosive grenade, ZR271 thermite incendiary grenade, ZR11Q flash grenade, ZR13Q smoke grenade) x4, shoulder shield x2 Pilot(s):Yzak Joule ZGMF-1000/AAL Noctiluca ZAKU Warrior Manufacturer: Integrated Design Bureau/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty User: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Unit type: amphibious assault landing mobile suit Overall height: unknown Weight: unknown Special equipment: hardpoint for mounting Wizard Packs, EX-AAL Noctiluca Wizard, skid plates, sonar receivers Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Armament: MMI-M633 beam assault rifle x1, Mark 13 homing torpedo x4, M25 anti-submarine depth charge x8, hand grenade (ZR30F fragmentation grenade, ZR20E high explosive grenade, ZR271 thermite incendiary grenade, ZR11Q flash grenade, ZR13Q smoke grenade) x4 ZGM-1000/R4 Command ZAKU CCI Manufacturer: Integrated Design Bureau/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty User: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Unit type: command and control mobile suit Overall height: unknown Weight: unknown Special equipment: hardpoint for mounting Wizard Packs, EX-R4 Command Wizard, large parabolic shoulder antenna Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Armament: beam antenna rifle x1, hand grenade (ZR30F fragmentation grenade, ZR20E high explosive grenade, ZR271 thermite incendiary grenade, ZR11Q flash grenade, ZR13Q smoke grenade) x4 ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Kaite Madigan Custom Manufacturer: Integrated Design Bureau/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, modified by Kaite Madigan User: Kaite Madigan Unit type: custom general purpose mobile suit Overall height: unknown Weight: unknown Special equipment: hardpoint for mounting Wizard Packs Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Armament: beam gun/revolver with bayonet x1, Gatling gun x2, katar blade x2, shoulder shield/large katar blade x2 Optional armament: MMI-M633 beam assault rifle x1 Pilot: Kaite Madigan ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Elijah Kiel Custom Manufacturer: Integrated Design Bureau/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, modified by Kaite Madigan and Elijah Kiel User: Serpent Tail Unit type: custom general purpose mobile suit Overall height: unknown Weight: unknown Special equipment: hardpoint for mounting Wizard Packs, Trans-Phase armor, custom Wizard Pack Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Armament: MMI-M633 beam assault rifle x1, MA-M8 beam tomahawk x1, shoulder shield x1, buster sword x1 Optional armament: MA-M3 heavy sword x2, M68 "Pardus" 3-barrel missile launcher x2, M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle x1, beam cannon x2 Pilot: Elijah Kiel ZGMF-1000 Kerberos ZAKU Warrior Manufacturer: Integrated Design Bureau/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty User: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Overall height: unknown Weight: unknown Special equipment: hardpoint for mounting Wizard Pack Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Armament: hand grenade (ZR30F fragmentation grenade, ZR20E high explosive grenade, ZR271 thermite incendiary grenade, ZR11Q flash grenade, ZR13Q smoke grenade) x 4, beam horn x 2, beam fang x 2 Pilot(s): Isaac Mau, Suu ZGMF-1000 Hospital ZAKU Unit type: medical transport mobile suit Pilot: Mikhail Coast Variants *ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom *ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom *ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom *ZGMF-X101S ZAKU Splendor *ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU *ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Trial Type Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits